


The Way It should Be

by instrumentals



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Diners, Fluff, Happy Ending, Narry - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Smut, barely there fluff, narry au, niall's scared and harry's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instrumentals/pseuds/instrumentals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry have a relationship, but it's something that's just between them. Harry wants that to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way It should Be

**Author's Note:**

> the original idea for this was a narry 50s au but i lost interest in that and improved it a bit. harry's still working at a diner and niall still has a group but it's a modern day thing.

There's soft giggles and wandering hands, kisses broken because of a smile, and Harry really thinks that there's no better way to spend his break than with Niall.  
  
Minutes later, Harry closes his eyes at the feel of Niall's lips brushing against his forehead. It's the same as always; Harry's break is ending, it's time to go back to pretending that there's no Harry&Niall, that Harry's just the waiter who always has a shift when Niall and his friends come in.   
  
Harry leans against the wall after Niall goes back in to his friends, letting out a long sigh. He really wants a cigarette, feels the way his fingers itch to light one, the ghost of a lighter in his back pocket burning through his jeans.   
  
He had stopped smoking when he and Niall first started dating, somewhere in between the secret morning meetings behind school and the late night get-togethers in Niall's car. He knew about Niall's asthma—was the only one who did, besides his family—and wanted to make sure Niall was safe around him at all times. But lately, the urge to smoke has been coming back stronger, almost always after one of his and Niall's secret meetups, and he's pretty sure he knows why.   
  
The reason is completely gone from Harry's mind as he and Niall lay in Niall's bed later that night. Niall's got Harry pressed into his mattress, panting, begging for Niall to fuck him, harder, harder, _pleasepleaseplease_. Niall's moaning at how tight Harry is around his cock, letting out small, breathless grunts that has Harry getting closer and closer to unraveling.   
  
Harry's cock grows at the feeling of Niall ramming into his prostate with every thrust and it's so good and so hot that he comes with a loud moan, untouched, arching his back off the mattress. Niall keeps fucking into Harry, chasing his orgasm at Harry's encouragement. He doesn't want to hurt Harry, knows how oversensitive it feels, but Harry wants to be there for him, wants to feel him completely as Niall falls apart because of him.   
  
Niall's climax hits, hard, and it feels so good as he spills into the condom that he thinks he can die happy.   
  
Afterwards, Niall pulls out of Harry and gently wipes his body with a towel. He does it with such a caring manner that the feeling from earlier comes back, pricks at the corner of Harry's mind and his eyes, but then Niall's climbing back into bed, curling himself around Harry so that Harry's the little spoon, and Harry knows that he's gone, so gone, for Niall that he couldn't leave even if he tried.   
  
***   
  
It's a Friday night at the diner and, as per usual, Harry's got a shift and Niall and his friends have a booth in the corner.   
  
Harry really doesn't want to wait on their table but he'd gotten the bad side of the coin on the toss for who takes which side. Harry had started to withdraw himself from Niall, and he knew Niall could see it too. It wasn't that Harry wanted to make Niall feel bad or hurt him. The feeling was more of that Harry had a tendency to close in on himself when he didn't feel safe or comfortable, and he hated that he was feeling like this with Niall.   
  
Nevertheless, Harry waits on their table with a smile, avoiding Niall's eyes whenever he comes to their table. It just so happens that when Harry delivers some plates of food, one of Niall's friends is taking the piss out of him.   
  
"Hey, you planning on disappearing again tonight? Don't think we haven't noticed your little absences." The guy nudges Niall and Niall gives a little laugh, but Harry can tell that it's forced, even if Niall's friends can't. "Got yourself a girl or something?"   
  
At this, Harry pauses for a moment before setting down another plate. He really wishes that Niall's group of friends wasn't so large, just so he can leave already, but he also finds himself listening for Niall's answer.   
  
Niall straightens up and grins, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he quips, his arm rested casually along the back of the seat. Harry glances up, accidentally locking gazes with Niall. He fumbles, feels his heart skip with the way Niall's looking at him in amusement, but also curiosity, a silent _we're okay, right?_ Harry returns the smile but not as convincingly as he would have wished, or maybe Niall just knows him too well.   
  
Niall frowns for a moment before his happy expression is back and Harry is turning to leave, letting out a long sigh as he goes.   
  
It's almost ten o'clock at night when Harry finally leaves after helping with clean-up. He usually doesn't take the late shift but one of the girls in the diner had been busy and, well, what's a little extra money?   
  
The parking lot is empty, save for Harry's car and another in the corner that's too dark for Harry to really pay attention to. Harry stops short when he sees the person sitting on the curb by his car. It's Niall, and seeing him, Harry suddenly feels tired, weary, and he just wants to go home. He knows he can't leave without talking to Niall and he mentally braces himself, taking a deep breath before he approaches.   
  
"Hey. Didn't expect you to be here," he says softly, the calmness of the night pervading his body too.   
  
Niall stands and shrugs. They're standing in the soft illumination of the diner's entrance sign, face to face, and Harry has the brief thought that if they were in a movie, the camera would have them in a square, dark figures, one slim and tall, the other shorter and a little broader, the diner's emptiness making everything more somber.   
  
"I didn't go home. Waited for you."   
  
Harry fiddles with the keys in his hand, looks down at the worn toes of his boots. "I took over for someone. Figured I could use the extra money."   
  
Niall nods. "So, um, are we okay? I mean, are you okay?"   
  
There's a long stretch of silence, too long for Harry to pass off anything casually, but he tries anyway. "Nothing's wrong. Why?"   
  
He moves past Niall and goes to unlock his car, trying not to glance at Niall's reflection in the window.   
  
"Harry," Niall starts and Harry curses the fact that Niall knows him so well, that he knows Niall just as well in return and he knows that Niall doesn't give up until he gets what he wants. "I'm not oblivious. I'm your boyfriend; I know when you're not acting like yourself. What's wrong?"   
  
Niall's moved closer now. Harry can tell by the way his voice is closer to his ear. Niall's fingers curve around Harry's wrist gently and he spins Harry so they're facing each other again.   
  
Harry's got his back against his car and Niall's staring up at him, wondering what he's done wrong, and he looks like he's about to cry, illuminated by the diner lights, that Harry just wants to tell him everything, let it all spill out about how he feels, about how he hates that he and Niall are a secret and that he can't take Niall out in public as anything more than friends.   
  
But Harry doesn't. Because the thing is, there's two ways it could go. Niall could hear Harry out and agree to let people know about them, or Niall could shake his head and tell Harry that he can't do that because no one knows he's dating a boy. Deep down, Harry knows that Niall would choose the second option and the knowledge of it hurts his chest more than he wants it to.   
  
"I'm just stressed out about school and stuff. College acceptances and everything."   
  
Niall's face softens in the light and he steps towards Harry, their bodies less than a foot away from each other. Harry shuts his eyes and buries his face in Niall's hair when Niall hugs him tightly. "Haz," he murmurs, arms tightening and it makes the ache in Harry's chest grow even deeper.   
  
"You can talk to me about anything, you know that right? If you're worried or stressed or whatever, you can always come to me."   
  
Harry doesn't say a word, simply pulls Niall closer, feeling himself grow sadder even as Niall presses kisses to his skin, even as Niall whispers _I love you_ 's in the crook of his neck.   
  
***   
  
They go back to normal, at least for a couple of weeks. They're back to secret meetings and having sex after their parents are asleep in either house. And Harry, he wants to be happy, truly happy, but the feeling continuously comes back to him, sometimes with so much intensity that Harry wants to just curl himself up and shut out the world.   
  
When Harry had told Niall all those weeks ago that he was worried about colleges, he hadn't been lying. It really was a pressing issue for him, and soon enough, letters came from his top two college choices. His sister comes in to the diner during his shift, waving the two envelopes around.   
  
"Come on, open it," she encourages, taking a seat at the counter.   
  
Harry feels blood rushing to his cheeks. Gemma had come in with such a flurry that the other diners were now watching with interest—Niall and his friends included.   
  
"Gemma," he says quietly, hoping she'll take the hint. No luck.   
  
Instead, Gemma seems to get louder. "Harry, it's your top two colleges! Come on, I don't wanna wait." She pulls her notorious puppy dog face and Harry grumbles, reaching for one of the envelopes as he does so.   
  
After a moment's thought, he hands the other one to Gemma, who catches on immediately. "On three," she declares and counts to three before the sound of them tearing the envelopes open is heard.   
  
Their eyes flit over the respective papers in their hands and Harry feels his heart begin to sink. He stops reading by the end of the third sentence and sets down the letter. He can only hope that Gemma's letter says something different.   
  
His heart hits the ground when she makes a sympathetic noise, "Oh, Harry," falling softly from her lips. A cold rush falls over him and he shakes his head.   
  
"Neither of them accepted me," Harry says, his voice wavering.   
  
Gemma is quick to soothe him, remind him that he's still got his safety schools, that he can ask for a transfer later on if he wants. But Harry feels like he can't breathe. His throat is constricted and his chest feels tight.   
  
"I'll see you later," he mutters to her, his only thought being to get out of the diner, where it feels like everyone is watching his every move, and he's right-practically everyone is paying attention to The Harry Show. He shakes his head when Gemma makes a move to go with him and hastily goes out through the back door, but not before he catches Niall's gaze on him.   
  
Once he's outside, by the dumpsters, Harry crouches on the ground and leans against the brick wall. He takes gasping breaths, trying to calm himself. His attempts are futile; the first tears he's cried in years come down and he makes no move to wipe them away. He knows it's pointless. Deep down, he hopes that Niall will come out and comfort him but ten minutes later, when it's clear that Harry's hoping for the impossible, he gives up and cries even harder.   
  
***   
  
Harry evades his parents and sister that night, locking himself away in his room. He gets a text from Niall just after he's gotten ready for bed and, against his better judgement, gets in his car and drives to his boyfriend.   
  
He sneaks into Niall's backyard and takes his flashlight, clicking it on and off at Niall's window three times, as per usual. Minutes later, the back door opens and Niall appears, quietly gesturing for Harry to come in.   
  
Harry settles himself on Niall's bed, curling into the older boy's side when they're both under the covers. They lay in silence, their even breathing soft in the room. Eventually, Niall quietly says, "I'm sorry." Harry's breath catches in his throat but it's released when Niall adds, "About your colleges."   
  
Harry's face falls slightly, feeling disappointed. Of course Niall wasn't apologizing for what, in Harry's mind, was more important. And that right there seemed to be the basis of their problems. Niall didn't get it.   
  
Harry understands why Niall doesn't want his friends or family to know. Of course he does. He was in the exact same situation a little over a year ago. But everything turned out fine and, if Harry's honest, he strongly believes that Niall's family will be more ecstatic for him than Harry's family was for Harry. Not that they weren't accepting; Niall's family was just more celebratory and festive.   
  
You're supposed to want to show off your boyfriend to the world. You should be letting everyone know who you love and who loves you back because it's a great feeling. That's just how things should go, how relationships should be. And yet, every time Harry brings this up, Niall shakes his head and refuses, drawing back from Harry and closing in on himself.   
  
But Harry keeps reminding Niall that he's not going to leave, and he's going to defend anyone who wants to give Niall shit, because that's what boyfriends do. No matter what he says, though, Niall refuses to let people know that he's dating Harry; would rather let people keep believing that he tends to go for women more in terms of his being bisexual. It's not like people don't know Niall fancies both men and women, so Harry fails to completely understand what the problem is. Or maybe he does get it but he just wants it to be different.   
  
Thinking about this makes Harry feel upset and he takes a deep breath, He knows what he has to do, even if it's going to break his own heart in the process.   
  
Harry sits up, jostling Niall in the process. Niall blinks sleepily in the moonlit room, glancing at Harry with questioning eyes.   
  
"I can't do this anymore," Harry says softly.   
  
Niall sits up too, rubbing his eyes. He lets out a little laugh, the one where you can tell that he's confused about what's going on. "What?"   
  
Harry hastily climbs out of bed, clambering over to where he tossed his boots and now fumbling to yank them on. "I can't. I just don't think I can handle all this anymore. All this sneaking around and pretending like we're barely even friends and just hiding our relationship. It's too much. I don't want to do it anymore."   
  
Niall's wide awake now, staring at Harry as he finishes putting on his shoes. Harry makes a move to leave when Niall stumbles out of bed, hurrying towards Harry and catching his wrist. "No, don't. Stay."   
  
Harry turns to Niall and sees mussed hair, soft and falling over his forehead. He sees blue eyes and beautiful lips, rosy cheeks and faint freckles. But he also sees secret meetings and sneaked kisses behind buildings, pretending they barely know each other and late night sleepovers and leaving early before anyone else wakes up.   
  
It's too much for him, and goddammit, he knows he shouldn't have come over tonight but it had to happen.   
  
"Let go of me," Harry says but doesn't make a move to twist his wrist out of Niall's grasp. He knows he could overpower Niall in a heartbeat, but there's a small part of him saying that Niall finally seems to be fighting for them, for Harry.   
  
"Harry, please don't go," Niall pleads softly and Harry has to shut his eyes briefly against the sad expression on Niall's face. "Please, I'm sorry, I love you. Just—don't go."   
  
Harry shakes his head. "It's not enough. I can't deal with you being my boyfriend only behind closed doors. I've been trying to tell you, I’ll be there for you and I won't leave you behind, but you're not listening to me. I love you too, Niall, but really, this isn't something that makes me happy anymore."   
  
Harry sees a tear that rolls down Niall's cheek and he looks away before he can see anymore. He makes a move to leave but can't resist saying one last thing. "It would have all worked out eventually, if you had just given it, us, a chance and some time." Then Harry's pressing a soft kiss into Niall's hair and leaving the room, never looking behind him.   
  
He wants to cry, wants to sit and scream and sob, considers it while he's driving home but he doesn't. If anything, Harry kind of feels numb and just wants to go to sleep for a long, long time.   
  
***   
  
It's been two weeks of hell. Harry is still moping around, albeit a little less pathetically than the first two or so days. Niall's friends still come around but Niall's never with them anymore, and Harry doesn't know whether he should be relieved or disappointed.   
  
He convinces Ruby to wait on Niall's friends anytime they're there so he doesn't have to.   
  
When the breakup has almost reached its three week mark (not that Harry's counting), there comes a day where Ruby calls Harry out from the back where he's looking for the meat patties for the cooks.   
  
"Ruby, what's up? I thought you wanted me to-"   
  
Harry stops short, having glanced up whilst he was walking and wiping his hands on his apron. There, standing at the counter, is Niall. More specifically, it's Niall holding a brown teddy bear, the exact one Harry had said he wanted for his room weeks ago.   
  
"Hey," Harry greets cautiously, coming to stand on the other side of the counter, opposite of Niall.   
  
"Hi," Niall says, smiling softly. "Can we talk?"   
  
Harry glances around quickly before nodding. "Yeah, sure, let me just take off this and we can go out back."   
  
"No. I meant here." Harry's hands still at the small of his back, where he was trying to untie the strings.   
  
"Oh. Okay." Harry takes off his apron and tosses it to Ruby, walking out from behind the counter.   
  
Niall looks down at his shoes nervously, trying to figure out what to say.   
  
"I thought about what you said," he starts off, glancing into Harry's eyes before training his gaze on Harry's lips (which, really, isn't much of an improvement on terms of his nervousness level). "And I realized how stupid I've been this entire time. And if you're willing to, I want us to start over. Properly. No hiding or any of that bullshit. The way it should be."   
  
He tentatively extends the bear towards Harry, biting his lip as he waits to see if the taller boy will accept it. Harry stares at the stuffed animal for a moment before he offers a small smile and takes it. Niall's expression turns into one of relief and he asks, "So, um, would you want to be my boyfriend? Again? Just better this time around?" Niall really doesn't mean to turn everything into a question but it's just something he does subconsciously when he's nervous.   
  
Harry gives him a shy smile now, squeezing the bear in his arms slightly as he answers, "Yeah. I'd like that."   
  
The grin that appears on Niall's face is something Harry wants to remember for the rest of his life. He wants to remember that particular moment, even more so when Niall immediately starts to keep his promise. Niall hooks his fingers into Harry's belt loops and pulls him closer, kissing him in front of everyone in the diner, not caring who sees. And yeah, Harry thinks, this is definitely the way it should be.


End file.
